


Certain Advantages

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Vidoll
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru finds the reasons why having a younger lover sometimes works out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Advantages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nellyd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nellyd).



> I know it was forever ago that you asked for it, but here it is. Merry Christmas!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "We Don't Belong" by Black Veil Brides

Kaoru's fingers threaded through red-blonde hair, the straight, short strands sliding through his fingers with ease. Sometimes he was envious of people who could keep their hair so straight and look just fine while he looked oddly out of place with his hair in such styles. There was just something about his style and his face that forced him into looking rather odd without his hair done up the way he'd been keeping it for several years now. Granted, he got a lot of comments about it being strange looking or like he was trying to pretend like he was something he wasn't. But he could ignore all of that in favor of the way it made him feel about himself and his image when he got the loose perm every few months. No, it looked better this way and people were just assholes for shitting on his style.

He tugged lightly on the strand of hair and leaned down to press his lips against the owner's ear, breathing out the softest of compliments, earning a quiet chuckle and a hand on his thigh. The minutes ticked by and the hand traveled higher on his thigh, sliding up to the junction between his thighs and lightly squeezing. His heart raced in his chest at how very wrong this was and how very caught they could be in a matter of minutes despite the darkness of their present location.

As if the world were attempting to transpire against him, the movie flickered into a much brighter part, the snow onscreen forcing brightness in the theater tantamount to daylight. He winced and shivered, simultaneously more turned on and horrified than he could recall being in the last ten years of his life. But then again, what did he expect, fooling around in a theater like a teenager? To be caught like one, he supposed. Sometimes you just didn't get smarter with age.

He took a breath and then tugged Rame's hand higher, placing it directly over the tent his cock was creating in his pants. If he was going for gold, he'd just find it completely rather than halfway. May as well make getting caught worth it. He couldn’t explain away a hand on his balls any more or less than one on his dick and this was far preferable in his eyes.

His eyes flicked to the side to see how his lover was taking this whole ordeal, only to find the younger grinning from ear-to-ear, looking quite fucking pleased with himself. His own jeans displayed exactly how his body felt about the situation and the way his hand immediately began groping at the fabric over Kaoru's dick told the rest of the story. He didn't care if he got caught or not, obviously.

Kaoru leaned back a bit and focused on the screen, trying to keep his breathing steady as Rame basically jerked him off through his pants. The scene changed and they were plunged back into darkness. An instant later, Rame yanked Kaoru's zipper down and freed his cock. A tremor slid through Kaoru as his breath caught. If they were found out now, it was all over, his face and dick plastered across the internet. And yet... he didn't really care as much as he should have.

Rame scooted down in his chair and then settled for a few minutes, stroking Kaoru as quietly as the task would allow while he fondled himself, free hand jammed inside his own pants, under the waistband. When the car chase began, loud sounds of engines and tires screeching, Rame leaned over Kaoru, taking his cock into his mouth and diligently starting to bob his head over the older man's prick.

The guitarist choked back a groan, a shiver rushing through him, unbelievable heat on the tale of the feeling. His hand moved to Rame's hair again, this time fisting in it as he pushed him down just a little bit each time he slid down on his dick. His hips canted as the sheer thrill of doing this in public raced him toward the edge far faster than he'd have ever allowed himself normally.

It wasn't even two minutes, the car chase barely halfway over when Kaoru's head tilted back and he squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. His thighs trembled and then his cock was shooting for everything he was worth, flooding Rame's mouth with his offering. As soon as he was done, he breathed out, "Oh my fuck," and then pulled Rame up off of his dick, immediately reaching for the other.

Rame stopped him, grabbing his hand and then looking up into his eyes as he pulled his hand free of his own pants, holding it out to show how it was simmering with wetness in the light of the screen, making it obvious he'd cum. He breathed out, "Couldn't help it," and then flopped back to start licking his fingers clean.

Kaoru huffed out a tiny laugh and eased himself back into his pants, fastening them back up and glancing around to see if anyone was staring at them. One guy two seats down was sporting some obvious wood, but he wasn't looking at them directly and he didn't have anything obviously recording them, so Kaoru didn't worry about it. Rather, he breathed out a sigh and focused on the movie, his fingers curling around Rame's clean hand.

There were, in fact, certain advantages to having a younger, more adventurous lover.

**The End**


End file.
